Not anymore
by isa dt
Summary: Juste un petit one shot sur le chapitre 106, dans cette autre confrontation entre Amon et Ken. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, toutes les infos sont dans la fanfic ' peu importe, bonne lecture!


**Bonjour bonsoir! ici isa dt^^**

 **Parce que ce moment m'a vraiment touchée et que je trouvais que ce n'était trop rapide... et aussi pour me pratiquer *.* Les affres mystérieuses de mon imaginations sont parfois (toujours) incontrôlables (enfer et damnation!)**

 **Se passe lors du tome 11 (chapitre 106 je pense?), quand Amon (et Juuzo) mais surtout Amon affronte Ken. Tout est décrit du point de vue d'Amon.**

 **Ah oui, et**

 **\\!/ SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS \\!/**

 **Allez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas averti!**

 **Enfin bref.**

 **Tout revient à Sui Ishida.**

 **Arigato gozaimasu!**

* * *

"Je suis... UNE GOULE!"

Les couteaux se plantèrent dans la chair, surprenant le Cache-Oeil - et moi aussi. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette enfantine apparut, plus blanche encore que le halo de lumière qui l'enveloppait.

"Alors, inspecteur... On est dans le pétrin?"

Même d'aussi loin, je voyais son sourire s'étirer en une courbe malfaisante. Sans prendre d'élan, il sauta d'un bond phénoménal digne d'une de ces bêtes assoiffées de chair humaine, avant d'abattre son quinque sur la goule.

"M'sieur Amon... Je viens vous aider !" Le coup manqua de peu la tête de cette dernière, qui esquiva. Puis, comportement étrange, elle se prit la tête dans les mains, marmonnant des mots monosyllabiques entre ses doigts couverts du sang de M. Shinohara.

"Je suis..."

"Oups."

Des tentacules informes sortirent de la lame de la faux et empalèrent le Cache-Oeil.

"Coup spécial !" Stupéfait, je fixai Juuzo qui lui ne m'accordait pas une gramme d'attention, trop occupé à jubiler devant la puissance toute neuve de son nouveau joujou.

"Je suis..."

Le Cache-oeil releva la tête d'un mouvement sec. Le sang perlait à ses lèvres. "JE SUIS JE SUIS JE SUIS JE SUIS JE SUIS JE SUIS !" cria-t-il en lançant à une vitesse foudroyante son kagune vers le protégé de M. Shinohara. Trop vite ! Jamais il ne pourrait éviter ce coup fatal !

Alors j'ai agi.

Shlack ! L'élan coupa net les tentacules écailleuses, envoyant bouler son propriétaire. C'était le moment ! J'ai levé mon arme. Il était en position de faiblesse; c'était à son tour de ne pas pouvoir esquiver. Je pouvais tuer ce meurtrier ! Je pouvais arrêter son existence maintenant, sauver des vies futures et venger les anciennes ! C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Mais, alors que j'abaissais mon quinque pour sceller son existence, je commis l'erreur de jeter un coup d'oeil à cette masse agenouillée sur le sol, à ce corps taché d'écarlate, à ces yeux aux couleurs divergentes. Et, se superposant l'espace d'une seconde au visage ravagé, l'image d'un garçon prit sa place, celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à la moitié du visage couverte d'un masque de cuir sordide, qui me suppliait de fuir, de ne pas le laisser devenir un assassin; de son unique oeil rouge, j'y vis une douleur ténue, une douleur cachée qui s'était multipliée par mille avec le temps et qui s'exposait au monde à travers le corps dévasté de ce même garçon aux cheveux maintenant immaculés.

La lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Tu es sûr de toi?" Je tremblais de fureur. Où était le Cache-Oeil au masque grimaçant ? Où était le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avait semé des doutes dans mon esprit, des doutes d'espoir entre les humains et les goules ? Où est celui qui a changé un point de vue universel, que je croyais pourtant implacable ? Où est-il !? Ce monstre l'avait-il dévoré ? Ou, pire, n'était-ce qu'une grosse blague depuis le tout début, une moquerie destinée à me faire soupçonner de la justice de mes actes ? Non ! non, c'était impossible !

"TU N'ES QU'UNE GOULE !?" j'ai hurlé. "UNE SIMPLE GOULE, HEIN !?"

L'écho rebondit sur les murs, résonnant dans toute la salle. À genoux, le Cache-Oeil me fixait au-travers des mèches argentées qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et des vestiges de son masque qui, d'un coup, me parut terne comparé à son homologue de cuir. Pendant un instant, rien ne bougea ; il semblait que la poussière même s'était figée dans les airs.

Puis, tout doucement, la goule prit une inspiration, comme si elle s'apprêtait à retenir son souffle.

"Je... suis..." Son menton trembla. "Je..."

Et lentement, il rétracta son kagune mutilé, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le sol, la serrant entre ses mains, s'agrippant à ses cheveux comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Je ne veux... plus manger..."

J'ai contemplé le jeune homme -ou la goule, je ne saurais dire lequel. Et j'ai soupiré.

"Je sais."


End file.
